With the external vehicle mirror described in Eur. OS 166,378, the mirror operating position is regulated by an electrical switching mechanism which can be actuated by the mirror head itself, wherewith the positioning motor is shut off when the mirror reaches the operating position. The described mechanism has proved to be unreliable in operation, failing relatively rapidly under environmental stresses to which external mirrors are exposed.
In a different arrangement according to Ger. OS 40 23 375, the electrical switching mechanism is replaced by a mechanically cooperating projection and detent. However, the articulation has a large number of moving parts, rendering the structure of the mirror system complex, as well as costly to manufacture.
The underlying problem overcome by the present invention is to devise an external mirror which operates at least as satisfactorily as mirrors according to the state of the art and is simpler and easier to manufacture.